


Good Day

by IrukaOrihara



Category: Real Person Fiction, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrukaOrihara/pseuds/IrukaOrihara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a huge Jean Kirschtein X Marco Bodt shipper. I follow ownly-lownly (known for her Like a Drum fanfiction) and johannathemad (known for her amazing art skills) on tumblr. They are both very popular within the fandom and I've seen people mention them being shipped together. This is a silly crack fic in which they have passionate crushes on each other. I mean, seriously. What active JeanMarco fan doesn't have a crush on both of them? They are amaze balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Before this even starts I wanted to state that I really love and respect ownly-lownly and johannathemad. They both make me extremely happy! Their posts cheer me up and are always something I look forward to everyday, especially their JeanMarco stuff :) . So this crack fic was forged from all the love I have for the both of them. It overflows from my insides, in a good way <3 I look up to them, they are like writing and art senpais. Notice me senpais! Notice meee! I feel so unworthy! I'm not sure if I should be posting this or not but oh well, here it goes *hides* 
> 
> I also want to add that this is not meant to be offensive or an attack on either of them. I am in no way claiming to know either of them personally, because I don't. These 'feelings' and personality quirks are all made up, mostly as a joke by me (I think I threw in some of Jean's dorky ‘coolness’ lol I couldn't help it, his fandom personality is so fun. Plus I do that stupid talking to myself thing too, attempting to not look like a fool every second of my life. Which is probably why it shows up in my writing a lot). So no one should judge either of them personally based on this little fic.
> 
> Again, it is only for fun. It is a silly crack ship I've seen around some JeanMarco posts, and i couldn't help shipping it a teeny tiny bit myself haha. It's just some playful teasing and not meant to be taken seriously at all. The Idea hit me hard and I just really wanted to put this out there for those JLo shippers. I hope it brings some laughs.
> 
> This will more than likely just stay as a one shot, unless they have any more interactions that influence me enough to make more ;) haha 
> 
> They did it to themselves with this post. 
> 
> http://johannathemad.tumblr.com/post/69932696902/people-ship-you-with-johannathemad
> 
> It's what spawned this whole thing. Oh God, what has this fandom/fellow fans done to me... 
> 
> This fic takes place while waiting for His Beating Heart Chapter 6 to come out, for future reference :)

**Good Day**

johannathemad X ownly-lownly fanfiction <3 JLo

hehe

 

Finals had taken their toll. Both her mind and body were worn from overuse, classes and the fandom had become very demanding. At least the downtime allowed Lownly some much needed rest. Now was the perfect time to have some fun and work on her fic.

 

She had been itching to work on the next installment of Like A Drum for weeks now. The lack of updates have started to affect her fans, they were becoming zombies. Or Like-A-Drumbies. Infecting other fangirls, their numbers steadily growing by the day. They stayed up into the ungodly hours of the morning, hoping, praying for an update, even if one was not scheduled for another few days.

 

But they would always think to themselves, maybe, just maybe, Lownly would grace them with a new chapter early. Feeding their gay needs with love, smut, tears, laughter and hope. For some that hope would entail Jean and Marco's romance blooming from a close friendship that all wish for but only few can obtain, into a love so beautiful and true that their sex brings real feelings of eternal passion, radiating a light of pure bliss that warms the heart and soul. And for others that hope came in the form of Marco dying in a horrifying car crash while they lick the salty river of tears from Jeans devastated, guilt ridden face. Each to their own I guess. 

 

If only they knew what was actually planned. The secrets yet to be revealed. The heartbreak on its way. The passion that was about to break through. Would they cry? Would they cheer? Would they resent me for my decisions or love me even more? These were just some of the things she would often contemplate when given the chance.

 

She laughs to herself then, recalling all the times her fans frantically guessed at the ending, begging her not to take their precious, sweet, bby Marco away. To which she would always replay with that shitty poker faced emo con, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Oh how irritating that one little gesturing face could be. Neither confirming nor denying whether her readers should expect copious amounts of pain, or mountains of delicious fluffy smut. Though both could be expected at this point. The LADbies will have no way to prepare themselves; the feels shall catch them by surprise, beating them down like little emotional bitches. But Lownly loves her bitches, and even if it makes them cry she will continue with her original plot, and by God it will be amazing. She will give them an ending they deserve, even if it’s not the one they need right now. Even if it’s painful, in time they come to appreciate it. 

 

She opened up the text document, scrolling down to where she had previously left off in Jean's POV. After a brief moment of skimming over the latest paragraph and scanning some notes on the chapter her eyes landed on her internet browser icon. The mouse hovered above the button for a brief moment before double clicking. The temptation was too great, tumblr was calling, her bitches needed coddling. She was greeted by over 100 new messages, causing the total number to break the 500 mark. Yes, the LADbies needed their ownly-lownly. And she was more than happy to satisfy their fandom needs. It was starting to become an addiction. A guilty pleasure. 

 

The fans had become like an extended family. They loved her and she loved them. Some were like those aunts who force kisses and ask a million questions. How are you? What are you doing with your life? When’s the next update? Are you getting enough sleep? And then you have the eager little cousins you hardly got to see, but they are always eager to impress and be noticed. Showing their appreciation with fanarts and words of encouragement. While a select few others were like those crotchety old uncles, who say they love you, and they really do, but sometimes their bitching and backhanded remarks towards the other family members and their fanart/fanfictions gets them into trouble. 

 

Casually scrolling through the asks and messages she notices even more of them talking about a certain ship. But not just any ship. This one involved herself, and the badass artist johannathemad. They know, of my secret love.... She had become accustomed to seeing the JeanMarco ship daily, but now fans were becoming crazed with the lack of LAD updates, latching onto this subship was all they could do to help ease the passing of time. 

 

Maybe answering some of these asks would be alright, what harm could it bring? One of the anons asked,  
  
anon-  
'People ship you with johannathemad?'

 

There, perfect way to start. Now it's time to come up with a witty response  
  
ownly-lownly:

| the JLo fandom... .

 

Yes, that was clever. It clearly shows off my mad awesome writing skills.

 

After another 20 minutes of searching through tumblr, because one does not simply go on tumblr for any less than 15 minutes, she went back to what she originally intended to do that day. And worked on Jean's Chapter some more. But after only a couple of paragraphs it felt like something was calling out to her, pulling her back to tumblr. As if the forces of the universe were urging her to check it again. Nope, it wasn't the addiction. It was-, the universe!

 

So there she was again, scrolling through her dash and messages. But no one could blame her, for tumblr was a dirty dirty mistress who knows all of your kinks and desires, and happily whores itself out for free. It's hard to stay away from such temptations.

 

And there it was. This is why the universe had called out to her. Johannathemad, THE johannathemad, In all her cool artistic glory, has responded. 

 

johannathemad:

| so it is really called JLo now?

 

Her heart skipped not one, but two beats. Oh, today is going to be a good day. Quicker than a yaoi fan reaching inside a bin of free BL doujinshi, Lownly typed a response. Equally as clever as the first.

 

ownly-lownly:

| it is the easiest to type and really clever. i vote yes.

 

HA-HA! This is it. The conversation I’ve been waiting for! Time to earn some cool points! Her heart raced as she waited for a response. Heat danced over her cheeks as she thought of what the response might be this time. Maybe she will grow to accept JLo, It's what the fans want, right? It's for the fans. That’s all. Yup, to make the fans happy... The anticipation was killing her! After a few more page refreshes and anxious fidgeting a response finally showed up.

 

johannathemad:

| tru

|

|though i think u and me are one of those people who aren't in it

 

SHIT! She's not in the JLo fandom... alright, that’s ok. Keep it cool. Keep it cool. This conversation can still be redeemed! 

 

ownly-lownly:

| i think we're just sitting around and watching it form around us. and little do we know, this tiny bit of interaction is feeding them.

 

Now, all she could do was wait, starry eyed and full of excitement. The fic would have to wait for now... she couldn't concentrate with this giddy feeling in her heart. 

 

______________________________________________

 

She had to recover, the more she reread that last comment she regretted posting it. Lownly's writing was so perfect, and clever. Playing the tsundere was all she could think of to keep up her super awesome, badass persona. But was it too much? This next response had to be cute and fun. Here it goes.

 

johannathemad:

| oh my god is trueeee... what are they even gonna write in that fic when we don't talk to each other at all.

 

Yes, that was good. Adding multiple letters at the end of a word was super cute. That'll surely get me noticed. Waiting for Lowly to reply was about to drive her mad. She needed to do something, anything to take her mind off of it. Sweaty palms held her pen tightly, knuckles turning white from the subconscious force brought on by nerves. Johannathemad quickly drew across the tablet to bring up her lately art piece. Another LAD fanart. The fic was so beautiful, how could you not fall in love with story, the characters, the author.

 

After rearranging the pose, adding a few more freckles to Marco's face, and shading in the undercut of Jean's adorably disheveled hair it was about time to check back. And sure enough Lowly had left another comment.

 

ownly-lownly:

| if everything we're writing right now ends up as the only dialogue in the fic, i will die from laughter

 

How cute. Not the death part. No. That was not cute. Unless you were one of those twisted JeanMarco fans at the dark side of the fandom... Where few venture and even less can muster up the courage to return. But the laughing part. Yeah. Maybe she was laughing right now. Maybe this conversation has brought her happiness. That thought alone made a smile stretch across her face, it couldn't be helped. Happiness bubbled up from within. 

 

johannathemad:

| that would be the best fic ever because it’s actually canon

 

Yes. Today is going to be a very very good day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this this morning. And that is as far as the tumblr conversation got before i decided this fic had gone on long enough.
> 
> I didn't make Johannathemad's part as long, mainly because i haven't gotten as much of a feel for her personality as i think i have for ownly-lownly's and i didn't want to say anything that might offend or make her too uncomfortable in case she ever does stumble across this fic
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, i read through it a few times so i hope it's not that bad :)


End file.
